


Havoc

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [38]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Consent Issues, Demonic Possession, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: havoc (noun): great destruction or devastation; ruinous damage.





	Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dear readers, here is your update, but I have to warn you: this is a dark chapter. Like..really dark. Please read the tags. If it's too much for you and you wanna skip this chapter, send me a message on tumblr and I'll fill you in. Be safe out there.

_Only three blocks away, now. So close. So close! _

The streetlight above him flickered, flickered, then went out. Carwood’s heart leapt in his chest and he tossed his coffee cup, and any pretense at calm, and he ran, his sneakers pounding the sidewalk. 

Where was everyone?! Where were they?! The street was abandoned. He was alone. 

Ahead of him, the next streetlight flickered.

“No,” Carwood gasped, jerking sideways onto another street—he’d have to take the back way around. _So close! _He knew that if he could just get to Toye’s, he’d be safe. He’d have back-up.

The scent of sulfur suddenly wafted past him, and he jerked to a stop. At the mouth of the alley in front of him, the streetlight flickered out. Carwood took a panicked step back, grasped at the crucifix in his pocket. 

Suddenly, a dark cloud snaked into the alley, slithering through the air, and Carwood turned, heart thundering, and something else met him, slammed into his chest and grasped him by the throat. Sulfur poured into his mouth and he choked on it, his arms and legs seized, he tried to scream, but he couldn’t make a sound. His arms jerked, his eyes rolled back, catching one final glimpse of the dark sky, and then he was drowning. _Drowning, oh God I’m drowning, I’m gonna die! I’m dying! _The thick sulfur slid through this veins, over his bones, settled into his nerves, and then took over his senses.

Carwood’s eyes rolled forward once more and he turned to the side and spit. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, still grasping the crucifix, which had burned its shape into his palm. He tossed it to the side and it hit the brick alley wall with a dull metallic clatter. He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and smirked.

Only three more blocks to go.

* * *

“There’s somethin’ I’ve gotta tell ya, Bill,” Babe practiced, as he hauled the bag of trash through the hallway and into the back alley behind the bar. “No,” Babe huffed, stopping under the streetlight. “That sounds stupid. Sounds like I’m about ta tell him I’m pregnant or somethin’,” Babe muttered, feeling frustrated. “So, Bill…Gene and I have decided….fuck. _Fuck_.” Babe cursed, flinging the trash into the large dumpster. “That sounds even worse. Like we’ve decided to elope or somethin’.” Babe huffed and flung himself back against the brick wall. “Why the hell is this so hard? I just gotta do it,” he muttered, thinking of Gene—warm smile, dark, mesmerizing eyes, strong arms—waitin’ for him just inside. “Just gotta be straightforward.” Babe decided. “Just gotta tell Bill like it is.” Babe nodded. “Alright. Let’s do this.” He pushed away from the wall and turned back toward the door, but pulled up short, sucking in a startled breath. “Lipton,” Babe said, huffing a sheepish laugh as he pushed a hand through his hair. “Didn’t see ya there.”

Lipton stared at him, unmoving. 

Babe took a step closer. “Hey, man, you alright?” He asked, reaching out toward the other man.

Suddenly, Lipton’s hand shot out, grasped Babe around the neck, and shoved him back into the brick wall. Babe’s back and head cracked against the wall and he hissed, just before the vice-like hand clamped tighter around his throat, cutting off his shout, cutting off his breath. Babe flailed, hands clawing at Lipton’s arm, legs kicking out at him, but to no effect. His heart hammered in his chest, his wide, panicked eyes rolled around the alley, looking for help, any help. His friends were all just inside.

Lipton sighed, staring at Babe with cold, dead eyes, and said “Don’t fight it.”

_What?! _Babe struggled harder, but Lipton simply sighed, rolled his eyes, and grabbed a hold of Babe’s hair, tipping his head back. Babe’s sight was fading fast, darkness pooling in the corners of his vision as he quickly lost oxygen, as the blood raged in his veins, struggling to keep him alive. Still, he had enough left to see the dark, swirling mass of smoke above him, snaking its way down, and Babe still had enough life in him to feel the _hot sharp burning, burning, BURNING as the smoke poured into his mouth, ears, eyes, nose, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!!!! He jerked against his captor, tried to scream, body shaking uncontrollably, choking on smoke, sulfur, blood, OH GOD! It filled him, taking, and taking, and TAKING. _

Until there was nothing left to take.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Everything was blurry, dark. _What am I doing? _Laughter. The tinkle of glass. Babe’s feet moved him forward, but Babe never thought to do it, didn’t know where he was going or why or even where he was at. Through the dimness, Babe could make out a familiar face now: Gene. Brows pulled down, concerned, reaching for him. 

A wave of dark, triumphant satisfaction rolled through Babe and he thought that he might vomit. _No! _Babe screamed, _No, Gene, somethin’s wrong with me, get away! Get away! _Babe tried to halt his steps, tried to shove his arms back down to his sides. His body leaned forward, he vaguely felt the warm press of Gene’s lips through the suffocating numbness. _No, Gene! No!!!! It’s a trap! It’s a trap! IT’S A TRAP! _

Sound went in and out, and Babe heard it like he was underwater, but still, he caught the words “Edward… alright?”

He felt the coil of oily darkness inside, rear up and hiss “Not Edward. Miss me?”

Through the haze, he saw the fear flash across Gene’s face.

_Run, Gene, run! Run! _

He felt his fingers wrap around the handle, felt the jerk of his muscles and the shove of the blade. Babe felt the warm gush of Gene’s blood pour over his hand, saw the shock and fear and horrible, clear understanding flash through his eyes before Babe’s hand yanked the blade back and Gene stumbled back, gasping, hands fluttering to the stab wound in his belly. _GENE!!! GENE!!!!_

The darkness was closing in again, deep, suffocating, but Babe still saw Gene reach for him, bloody fingers trembling. Babe watched him fall. 

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Babe’s senses ended and he was plunged into nothingness, still screaming.

* * *

There was a little dark box that existed somewhere deep inside of him; it had air-tight steel walls, iron chains, and no windows. It was cold and dark and suffocating. He pressed against it on all sides and it restricted him, bent him into an awkward, unnatural shape that hurt to hold. 

He’d been there a long time. He didn’t know how long. 

His screams choked and died in his throat—not even enough space for an echo. He jerked and shuddered and tried to press against the walls. No give. Nothing. Not an inch.

Suddenly, a clanking sound, the loosening of chains, a narrow slip of light and a door opening, and Babe burst forth, throwing himself at it—it was the only chance he had. 

* * *

Babe opened his eyes and took in the gray, cement walls of the large, industrial-looking room. Lipton stood, stiffly, a few feet away, staring out of a window.

Suddenly, it all came back, and Babe remembered…he remembered.

_Oh God, oh god, OH GOD!!! GENE!!! GENE!!! _Babe cried and screamed, but no sound came out of his mouth, and he could see it all again in his mind, playing over and over and over again: the shock on Gene’s face, the knife, the blood on Babe’s hands. _OH MY GOD GENE I’M SO SORRY WHAT HAVE I DONE WHAT’S HAPPENED TO ME I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING I’M SICK I’M TRAPPED I NEED HELP. GENE!!!_

Suddenly, Babe felt his own eyes roll and his voice filled the room. “Oh, pipe down in there, you little bitch.” His voice was cold, hard. Missing his accent. “He’s not _dead. _If I wanted to kill him, I would’ve killed him.”

_Gene!!!_

“Yes, _Gene,” _Babe’s voice sneered, “we’ll see him again soon, but not yet. We have things to do first. And I promised him pain the last time we spoke.” He felt his lips twitch up. “I plan to deliver.” His hands raised to his line of sight and they were still covered in blood. 

_Oh God, I’m gonna be sick. _

“How’d it feel for you, _Edward_?” His own voice mocked, “How’d his blood feel, squelching between your fingers?” His body turned his hand back and forth, inspecting. Raised it to his lips. Flicked his tongue out to taste, dipped it into his mouth, sucked the dried blood off. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. “Not bad.” His voice judged. “Not enough, but not bad.”

_I’m gonna puke. Oh, God, I’m gonna puke. Gene!!!!_

“He can’t hear you, you know. Crying for him won’t do you any good. No one can hear you, actually, except for me.” His head tilted, curiously. “How do you think he felt? When you pushed the blade into his soft, sweet belly?” A chuckle. “Do you think it hurt?” A breath. “Do you think he felt betrayed?” He felt his eyes roll. His body snorted. “It’s nothing that he doesn’t deserve.”

_It wasn’t me!_

“You’re right, of course. It wasn’t you. It was me.” Another tilt of the head, considering. “It felt like you, though, didn’t it? You can still feel it, can’t you?” Another chuckle. “I bet he thought it was you. Oh…not for long. Maybe just for a moment. But he thought it.”

_No! I’d never hurt Gene! Never!_

“But you did, already. And you will.” A soft, amused snort. “You will. I guarantee it.” His arm dropped back to his side and his body took a step toward Lipton. “You’re gonna hurt him in a way that only you can manage, and it’s gonna be glorious.”

Suddenly, Lipton turned to face him and Babe saw that his eyes were black. _Oh God, not you too! That’s not Lipton!_

“Sure isn’t. This here is Cobb. And I’m Dike. Your new master. Your savior. Your everything. We’re going to become very close.” Lipton’s body…_Cobb, _smirked. “And Lipton…well. We couldn’t have done this without him. Do you know how long I’ve been looking for your lover? In terms of Hell, it’s been an eternity. He’s a sneaky one, you know. I’ll give him that. He’s good at hiding.” Babe’s head shook in mock sadness, without his consent. “But Lipton led us right to him. Can you imagine my joy when I realized?” His voice, dull of all real happiness, chuckled. “I wasn’t even _trying _to find him, this time. I was out to settle another little vendetta.”

“Yeah,” Lipton’s deep voice said, though there was none of its usual softness. “He’s managed to be a very useful tool.”

“But that’s all he is. A tool. He’s not like you.”

_I won’t do it. I won’t do what you want me to do! I won’t hurt Gene, or anyone else!_

“Oh, yes, you will. And you’ll learn to thank me for it, too.” His lips stretched into a grin. “Cobb, hold out your hand.” Lipton’s shoulders shrugged lightly and he held his hand out toward Babe. “Is Lipton awake in there?”

“Oh, yeah. Screaming his head off.”

“Do you think he can feel?”

Lipton’s broad shoulders shrugged once more. “Let’s find out.”

Babe watched his hands reach for Lipton’s, saw his fingers wrap around Lipton’s index finger. Felt the pressure, steady, almost like he was applying it himself. Steady, steady, steady…and then the _SNAP! _The finger bent back, unnatural, and Babe felt a wave of nausea roll through him. _Oh God, I’m gonna be sick, I’m sick, I’m sick. Don’t make me!_

Lipton (_no, Cobb!) _gazed down at his broken finger dispassionately. “Did he feel that?” Babe’s voice (_no, Dike!) _asked.

“Definitely.” Cobb answered.

“Well, give it a little gusto, then.”

Dike (Babe!) reached for another finger, and this time Lipton attempted to back away, his face crumpled, and his eyes watered and he begged “Please, no, please! Please, don’t! No, don’t! Please!” Babe’s fingers wrapped tightly around the finger and snapped it. Lipton’s head tipped back and he let out an agonized scream. _Oh, God, _Babe begged, _please stop! Please! I don’t wanna do this! Please! _Suddenly, Lipton’s expression cleared and Cobb asked “How was that? Better?”

Babe’s head nodded. “Better.” He agreed. His head tilted curiously. “Why don’t you let him out for a chat, just for a moment. I’m curious.”

Another shrug of Lipton’s broad shoulders, and then something in his eyes changed, they lost their flatness, his mouth twisted into a resolute grimace, and he grit his teeth. “It’s not you, Babe! It’s not you! I know it’s not you! You have to fight it! Fight it! Don’t let these bastards do this to us!”

“Well,” Babe’s voice drawled, “that’s… charming, I suppose.” He sniffed dismissively. “Cobb, lock him up again.” He rolled his shoulders. “He’s stronger than I thought he’d be. Definitely stronger than you, _Babe. _Whining all the time. Begging. Cobb…is Lipton the begging kind?”

“Not yet.”

“_Not yet._ You hear that, Babe? That’s promising.” Babe’s throat rumbled with his chuckle. “You see…we have different plans for the two of you. Cobb…what are our plans for Lipton?”

Lipton’s mouth pulled up into a grin. “We’re gonna take him apart, piece by piece.”

“Yeah, we are.” Babe’s voice purred. “But not you, _Edward._” The demon controlling Babe’s voice attempted to mimic Gene’s deep, sexy drawl and it made Babe feel sick. It sounded so wrong. “No, not a single scratch on you. He’s gonna want you to be pristine. Just the way he left you.” A snicker. “You’re a bargaining chip.” A casual shrug. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t play. Oh, yes, you will be an active participant.” A chuckle. “Lipton over there, though… he doesn’t hold the same _value. _For him, there is no bargain. His purpose now is suffering.”

“Retribution.” Lipton’s deep voice murmured. His eyes had turned hard, murderous.

“A reminder.” Dike added, almost as an afterthought.

“He thinks he runs the world—that pompous son of a bitch. And why not?” Lipton’s voice raged. “Dismissive, pretentious. He broke the rules. In and out of Hell whenever he pleases.” Lipton’s voice shivered in a dark chuckle. “He thinks he’s better than everyone else—he thinks he’s got nothing to lose.” Lipton clenched his fist with broken fingers and Babe inwardly winced at the pain he knew it caused. “But guess what, kiddos? Everyone’s got something to lose.” A chuckle. “And we’re gonna take it from him.”

Babe’s mouth tipped up in another smile. “Cobb. I’m sure those fingers are hurting Lipton. Why don’t you fix them for him?”

“Right.” Babe watched, shocked, as Cobb ran one hand over the other and the fingers straightened themselves, snapping back into place. “Better?”

“Much better.” He rolled his shoulders. “You see, boys? We giveth, and we taketh away.” He chuckled, darkly. Then, his voice, harder than ever: “That means we can play this game as long as we need to.” And Babe watched, a wave of horror rising in him, as his body reached for Lipton’s and proceeded to break his fingers again.

* * *

Later…much later…Babe’s bloody fingers flicked on a light switch in a bathroom and he moved to the sink, bracing his red-smeared hands against the porcelain. He felt his head move, felt it glance up. Babe stared back at himself—face flecked in blood, eyes black, sick smile twisting his lips—in the mirror. “You see, Babe?” His own voice asked with the hint of satisfaction. “You’re my ticket. I couldn’t do this without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love (even if they're screams) so please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid. 
> 
> PS: Obviously, I don't believe Dike and Cobb were actually evil like this in canon, but they both made promising demons, so here we are. They're a bit OOC, and that's on me, but it serves a purpose.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Havoc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367318) by [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel)


End file.
